


Early Mornings

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing that could make his mornings at least decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**T** aemin hated waking up early for his classes that seemed to begin way too early for his still developing brain. No matter how many times he complained that it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t remember the lessons since his teachers not only taught too fast, but have the expectation that he would remember all the cities when he could barely write his name correctly when he was half asleep, he still couldn’t get them to understand.  
  
His lips stayed turned downward as he moved the last pieces of the cornflakes floating in his bowl of milk around with his spoon. He could feel himself already starting to nod off, but he forced himself to stay awake. There was only one thing that could make his mornings at least decent and there was no way he was going to miss the sight of _him._  
  
Him being the new paperboy of their neighborhood that they had gotten a few weeks prior and Taemin couldn’t agree more that he was ten times better to watch pass by than the old middle age man they had who could barely throw the roll of paper onto their lawn.  
  
A small smile reached his lips as he thought about the older man that came, not so steadily on the silver bike with (more than he could count) rolls of newspaper. Taemin was smitten instantly on the third day when the man had lost his balance thanks to one of the toys the little rascals next door to him left on the sidewalk instead of their already decorated lawn.  
  
The high school student remembered the curve of the older’s lips as he smiled sheepishly at him, the way the man’s brown bangs nearly covered his eyes, and his nervous laugh that had Taemin smiling himself. Taemin felt slightly bad that the man was clumsy already and thanks to his neighbors the paperboy was clumsy on a whole new level.  
  
Taemin often wondered to himself if he should get up and push the toy away from the sidewalk every morning, but he knew if he did it would defeat the purpose of trying to get closer to the paper boy. Every time the toy wasn’t there, he just passed by, not completely sturdy but he still just passed by without even so much as a glance towards his house.  
  
He jumped slightly, being pulled out of his thoughts when hearing the familiar screeching of wheels that followed with a loud noise. Taemin was already out of his seat and out the door. He knew it had to be him. “Are you oka..y..?” His voice trailed off as his eyes caught the head full of white strands, almost silver-ish and definitely not the brown silky hair he remembered.  
  
“Fucking toys. Don’t these people clean up?” the unfamiliar male muttered under his breath as he kicked the toy back onto the lawn and Taemin couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“They don’t clean up at all,” he answered him honestly though he could feel the disappointment rising in the pit of his stomach. He turned to go back into his house, but froze. His body stopped moving has his eyes connected with the large, warm russet colored of the older man’s. His teeth quickly bit down onto his bottom lip as he found himself unable to turn away. “Um… Are you okay?”  
  
The man blinked for a moment before shaking his head. “Eh? Wha-Oh! I am fine!” His lips curved into a lopsided grin that had Taemin’s stomach feeling oddly light. “I’m Jonghyun, by the way. The new paperboy here.”  
  
“New?” Taemin’s eyes widened when hearing that before he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back the smile that dared to stretch across his lips. “Oh, that’s a pity. I wonder what happened…”  
  
Jonghyun raise an eyebrow when hearing that and just chuckled softly. “You don’t sound sad about it.”  
  
“I guess it’s because I’m not?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as not so heartfelt as it did, but to be fair he didn’t even know the old paperboy’s name. Taemin blinked lightly when the older just laugh and handed him a paper roll.  
  
“You’re funny.” Jonghyun grinned. “I’ll see you around someday.”  
  
Taemin sighed as Jonghyun took off, throwing the newspapers onto his neighbor’s lawns. _Damn it,_ he groaned in his head. _You didn’t even tell him your name!_  
  
He whacked his forehead with the paper roll then turned around to walk back into his house. His eyes caught the toy lying on his neighbor’s lawn before his lips curved to show a wide, mischievous grin as he kicked it back onto the side walk.  
  
Jonghyun didn’t have to know it was him.


End file.
